


Light in the Hellfire

by lildino



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluffy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Humor, Swearing, Torture, Violence, slow burner put on medium burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildino/pseuds/lildino
Summary: Everyone goes to Heaven or Hell eventually, it was just the way it was. Most go to hell. Only a few lucky people get into Heaven. Well she never thought she'd get into heaven, not with the stuff she'd gotten up with. Even it was to help people. But she never thought she'd end up in hell like this. Now she has to survive and figure out what happened, whilst trying not to shake things up too much.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue: Awaken

Pain she was in pain, her world was dark and groggy. Her body hurt why did it hurt so much. She hasn’t gotten into a fight recently so her body shouldn’t hurt like she got hit by a truck. But here she was with limbs ached and back hurt. Her hand hurt to ached like she had been fighting. But that didn’t make sense she didn’t expect to get into one till next week… or was tomorrow? Shit she can’t remember. She let out a low pain groan as she curled into her body. Fuck everything hurt she thought laid there for a minute in pain. She opened her eyes she shut them as the light made her brain hurt more. Shit why did she hurt so much. Did she fall from building or something. “Ughhhh.” she groaned before lift her upper body with her arms. Shit her hurt like hell she though as her arm shook from holding her weight and back hurt crying as it moved. Why it hurt like she was thrown into a building or something. 

Opening her eyes, her vision is blurry the world was spinning and moved far to much for her to focus on anything. Shutting her eyes tight before opening them again. A little better her eyes could focus better but world was wobbly still. She was in an alley from what she could see. It wasn’t a familiar alley way but it was alley and that start beside it could be unfamiliar cause of the blurriness which was slowly clearing up. She could see further and clearer. Now as suppose to just her hands and arm like before her vision cleared up and on the plus side. The light hurt less now. She thought to herself as she mentally groan at pain in her shaking arms. 

She shook as she got up a little. It was more far more act then her body want and it let it know by protesting act of moving. It hurt all it wanted to do was to rest, even if it was on the cold hard ground. But she ignored it’s protested and got up. Huffing and puffing that took more out her then she realized. Her body aches all over and she wanted was to take a nice hot bath to soothe her aches. But for now she need to pretend she didn’t hurt. This is going to hurt like bitch she thought herself as she mentally prepared to stand up straight. She let out a pained sigh as she stood up straight acting like nothing hurt. Wincing internally at body protesting even more. Letting all of the aches and pain course through for a second before ignoring it. She can take stock of everything when she gets home. Right now she was in danger if anyone spotted her. So she sucked it up got walk like her legs didn’t hurt. Or that back protested standing straight. 

Sucking in a deep breath of air she sucked up and ignored the pained. Air smells weird like something was burning. She walks towards the light and noise of the people. Staying close to shadows just encase beside the shadows loved her they would hide her if pain became too much for her to handle she though as get a hand on the wall using it to both guide her and hold her up. It wasn’t a long walk to the entrance of the ally way but oh god did it feel like a long walk. It hurt to move, her legs scream at her to stop and just rest. And her back just want her to lie down on the ground so it can just ache but not scream in suffering as moved. But she did it she got to the entrance of the alley. She lifted her foot to step out till she saw it.

Vast unknown city stared back at her as she started it. This wasn’t her city or earth. Not with the way people look with claws, scales, wings and tails. Those weren’t clever suits or mechanical limbs. No they moved far to fluid to be a mechanical. She zero in all the little details of them. Far too many teeth or claws. Too skin or tall. A lot of them seem to be on the TALL side as she didn’t see many short demons. They had to be demons with malice that radiated. From what she could see what they were doing. Doing drugs, sex, corner someone drag somewhere way against they will, all out in the open. This had to be hell had to be from the way they act and from the signs that mocked them saying welcome to hell. Or hell blah blah blah. Yea. 

Slowly she back into the shadows putting her hood up. Backing up further shadow letting herself blend into the darkness that shelter it dark embrace so she can think in peace. The shadows would hide her. Like it always had. She was a favorite child light after all. She slid down the wall and look down at her tan hands. Her very human hands. A lot of demons had claws of some kind. She didn’t, yea she had pretty nails that were long but not that long or sharpe. She after all had to punch someone on occasion. And long nails hurt when she punch someone. Left marks in skin or sometimes made her bleed. Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes and let her head fall forward. Her eyes open back open. Brighter like a light was shined from them. Will she figure out how she got her and how to get home. Standing up she put her hand into pockets make sure that hood wouldn’t fall. She walk like she belong into the streets of hell. Time to hunt.

###### Notes

I did my best with editing as they was no editor/beta to help me. This also your Christmas gift and Christmas gift to my self since i like had this setting way for to show. I want it show you sooner but you know life, classes, and editing.


	2. Chapter 1: Boredom Must Be Cured

She had her hair safely hidden in the hood only letting a few dark brown strands out in front of her. Those stands didn’t fall all the way down to her knees like they would normally. No right now she only her hair out enough that it went down to her chest. The rest was hidden in the hood as much possible, due to her hair being too long it didn’t fit into the hood so good portion of her hair was still out and went to her knees instead all the way down to her feet. 

She was fine with that, though still annoyed cause someone could still grab her hair but it would have to be with their tail. Hands she can see coming and deflect fast enough to make them regret it. Not that she wouldn’t make them regret grabbing her hair with their tail but it wouldn’t be instant regret like with their hands. 

She let out an annoyed sigh as she got nice glanced at her tail in the glass of the window shop she briefly stop to look in to see if she just being paranoid or if her gut feeling was right. She had hope it was just her paranoid working over time but nope someone was tailing her. 

She felt her eye twitch in annoyances. Rolling her shoulder she walked back into the thick of crowd. Letting herself disappear into the crowd of people which wasn’t hard she was small in crowd of giants so she would be hard to keep track off even if she wore white cat hoodie. Plus, now she knows how close they are, from the fact that the way they are shoving people out they way just to glance at her small frame. She smiled as she heard the people arguing behind her. Won’t be long till a fight breaks out even less time then it would take back on earth. After all people where tad more fight happy but very much the same. 

She hummed as she dodged and weaved between the people. Never letting her tail getting heads or tails of her whereabouts. Even if they are busy with fighting better to be safe than sorry. Beside it sounds like it fight is done and over from the sounds of it might be her tail had won from sound of anger people.... demons being shoved again. No she needed to lose them she’ll figure out who it is her later after she finds the family, for now just she going to losing the tail.  
Family came first beside they had to be down here and there's no way they weren’t down here, maybe some of the honorary cousin like her might not be but the main family no they all down here. Their down here somewhere and she just had to find them. They could help make sense of things. 

She thought to herself as turned down a random alley before the crowd thinned. She took off running, as soon she was out of sight. Running and using the trash can to bounce her onto the fire escape ladder. From there she walked up the rest of the way calmly to the roof. Ignoring the people in windows what they did in homes they weren’t her issue at least so as it was nothing terrible will then her breaking they window was their fault. 

It for that reason that the two very briefly did two miss each other. The other busy with their rather broken apartment, her will after all for the moment only the tail was important thing to worry about. Unless the others where a threat she could afford to ignore them. Once she is at the top of fire escape pulled herself upon the fire escape rail did she jump for the roof. Grabbing the edge she pulled herself up and over the edge of the roof. With all the grace of cat. 

She hummed to herself as walked to the other side of building, ignoring the unimportant sounds below her. It wasn’t her tail no she lost that one right before she went onto the roof. She saw them below her feet looking confused before bull-ing forward into the alley. So few look up she thought amused and she walked quietly as cat leaving no noise left her when she walked across the roof. She knew how to walk quietly as cat, after it was nickname sake. How could not learn to walk as quietly as a cat. 

Look over the edge of the roof she saw her path down. Simple jump here roof to nice, she give it a little shake, drain pipe and bounce from there to the ground below. Nice and safe way down. Or it would have been if the microphone… microphone stand….. Microphone cane? That paused almost cost her head as clawed hand swing near her and nearly took her head off if she hadn’t ducked in time. 

”Hahaha almost had you there deary” came a radio static voice that oozed fake cheeriness. The world beneath opens and she was barely able to dodge as she dives to the side and tucks into herself to soften the blow of hard uncaring ground. Whatever laid in that world beneath and the tentacles that shot out of it hole she barely dodge out it’s way but she proved to faster much to her opponents ire. But she is not fast enough for tentacle that knocked her mask off, she thought she had dodge at way of tentacle that came to slap her into the wall but the tip of it just hit face hard enough to knock her mask off. She snarled and radio static that she been ignoring chuckled. “Oh was that important dear, terrible sorry.” Came the fake concern of radio voice. 

She dodge the tentacle that came after her, jumping into the thick of tentacles. Latching onto tentacles like it was monkey bars and a not thing trying to kill her, using one as swing onto another tentacles before smack. She dodge another tentacles as use one to land on before jumping to another just before another tentacle got her. She could feel the frustrations of tentacles not being able to hit her, she smirked. 

Her and tentacles continue to play they little game of cat and mouse. But they could never land as hit on her. She was too fast, and tentacles were in the way of each other. She ducked under one and jump up latching onto other to swing from it. Before they or their master knew it she had them all nice tangled up in each other. 

She three point land out the tentacles mess.The tentacles behind her trap in a knot of themselves struggling to get out. Her dark brown eyes darken as she finally got to look at the red tree that has been on the edge of her vision this whole time. He had the smuggest grin on his face and she wanted to wipe it off his face. She launcher self at him with the intent of sucker punch in either his gut or his dick. She didn’t know yet, she decided when she got to him.

Due to her thinking, of all tentacles where neatly tied in a knot behind her. She didn’t notice the two tentacles that was low to ground, creeping up behind her. Slither out her sight and blending in with ground as much as possible with ground. Before grabbing fist her mid punch. She growled as she glanced to her now bound wrists. She lashed with the other but soon it too was trapped by the other tentacles. The tentacles lift her up for they master. After she was far to short, and he didn’t need to crick in his neck down to look at her. She growled at him, his stupid smug as smiling bastard. She want to wipe that smile off his face. She lashed her leg out to kick him in dick. 

Alastor ears twitch, she almost hit in a place he rather not have hit or touch at all.  
“Feisty kitten” His smile strain at the fact he was almost not quick enough to catch her legs. They were soft twitch as it pick up soft and calm heart beat of the other. And something else, something he hasn’t seen since his last been to earth but that impossible. 

His ear twitched rapidly as he let go of her leg which he then were trap with tentacles no need for repeat of that action. His gentle touch her face mindfully of his claws. He quickly removed his hand when she tried to take his finger off. “Feisty kitten, let behave shall we.” He grabbed her face forcefully, poking her with his claws as a warning. He placed his ear next to chest. Listening quietly, his ears twitch rapidly. 

“.... You human still.” he said in quiet wow. 

“Your point?” she said deadpan.

The tentacles place her on the ground before releasing her from they hold. She stumble from the tight hold the tentacles make sure she couldn’t kick or move least she hurt their master. He caught her as he was still a gentleman. She just glared up him, craning neck to look up as he was taller than her five foot. He had to be at least six foot eight or seven foot something ridiculous. She thought as rubbed her wrist to get the feeling back in them

“Now darling no need for attitude,” she glared hard at him, "Alastor, pleasure to meet you, though you may be familiar with another name of mine: the Radio demon!" Alastor put his hand out for her to shake but she glance at his hand before looking back up him with a really? "Cheesy as it is, it suits me don't you think?" She put her hand on his hip as she raised an eyebrow, she wasn’t in the mood for this. 

“Now dear no need to be like, after all I'm just curious how you end up here fully human still.” Alastor said as he stared down at the smaller female. She was just so tiny compared to him and yet so fighty. Like a cat fighting predator much bigger them. 

“I don’t know.” Frustration of not knowing was clear as day on her face. She had search for information how but nothing cropped up. Maybe if she found her family they would know, after all they knew so much about things like this. They would have to know. 

“Will my dear it’s your lucky day.” he smiled stretch, “ Cause I'm going to help you free of charge.” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Not to worry kitten.” Smart kitten he thought, “It is not out of the kindness of my heart it cause I'm sooooo boreddddd.” He dragged his hand on his face, “It just not same killing people darling, killing people just day in and day out.” She tilted head slightly listening to him talk. “It’s gotten rather boring. But here you like Devil saves the day.” She looked at him in confusion as he dramatically swung his arms open. His dramatically she thought to herself. “Will darling, I want to see how dear how humans handles hell.” He turns back to her slow and dramatically with sinister smile. “After all, demon oh so dearly love humans.” 

Alastor ear twitched flicked forward and backward, like how deer's ear when they listening. He grabbed her pulling her into the shadows. She struggled in his grab. Turn her around like dance turning his partner. Holding her hands with his giant hands that wrapped twice around her combine hands. Her head keep still with his other hand keeping her mouth shut. His legs lock her place and keep her from kicking him. Then she still hearing gentle sounds almost to soft of walking. Then she back into him as if letting more shadows hide her. 

They stood in the shadows that had always loved them both so dearly. One being the fav child of it and other will of course it the love child even if it wasn’t it’s owns. After all light and darkness where different but one in the same. They each love each child. They almost stop fight if not for other gaining the upper hand. After all they can’t let the child fight to the death. 

A demon that didn’t see the two watching him. The two pair of eyes boring holes into his face as one with red eyes watching with boredom. The other with almost inhumanly bright white eyes, with curiously in their eyes. No it didn’t see them for shadows hide them to will. Instead all he saw was mask. He pick up it was skull mask, like one of dia de los muertos. He turn it over noting nothing usually about it. But it might make a pretty penny and he pocked it. He didn’t see white eye make a sad eyes. Instead he keep walking after all alleys in hell where dangerous. 

She made a whining sound once he out of ear shot. Alastor thought she sound like a cat upset when it’s toy was taken away. “Now my dear back to business what do you say?” She let out a tired sigh he was just going to keep bugging her till she give in. Follow her till she give him into his demands. She could just feel it, she can feel the headache of that popping up. From just imagining him hounding her to as went about her day. Popping in at the worse of time. Ughhhh no thank you.

“Fine.” 

Alastor smile widen to point she was sure he break his face. “Excellent, dear you made the right choices.” It really was, he would have hounded her till she gave in. “Now dear, let’s blouse!” she narrowed her eyes in confused by what he said. “Let leave dear.” She made ‘O’ face. 

“I can’t exactly leave out in open” she gestures to her whole being.

“Not like that dear, you attract attention like that.” He held out his hand for her to hold, “Do you trust me dear?” 

“No”

“Fair enough but I’m the only way out.” He smile teeth sharpening as he grins down at her. She squinted at him as if trying to figure out him all deal. “Find.” She finally relented and took his hand. “Excellent my dear.” As she too his hand he pulled her to him. The shadow engulfed them both. Taking to somewhere new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best with editing as they was no editor/beta to help me. First chapter and story to be update in the new year :D. Yes some of from this A Single Act. Now you see the single act that change it All. Also this is post a day early so enjoy.


	3. Chapter 1: To Disguise A Cat

##  Chapter 1

### To Disguise A Cat

### 

The shadow reemerged and opened like a blooming rose letting the two figures in it back out into the world. Alastor let her walk out of his grip though he was careful and ready to catch her again as not all can handle going through the shadows. Instead the little human just stumbled out of his arms. _Such a curious little human._ He thought as he watched her waiting and ready.

It wasn't an uncomfortable way to travel. _No,_ she felt fine in encompassing darkness; _it was comfortable... familiar._ Just jarring to her sense, as well as the fact she didn’t trust this demon Alastor. _I would be a fool to trust a demon._ She thought as she looked around her surroundings, it looked like a house out of 20’s.It was so pretty even for being as old as it was. Though to be fair most old stuff didn’t stand a chance considering all this will care for and will old stuff from 20’s or 30’s that gets to her time will it haven't been cared for. 

_How much of what we know of demons is true. And how much is it false?_ She thought, wishing she would listen to Aunty and Uncle. _But no,_ she thought as try to figure out if this was how much knowledge of demons was false and true. Whenever would she run into demons or the supernatural. Apparently a lot it turns out. She thought and anything from them is true but knowledge that she learns through the internet or other people has a chance at being false. She frowned as though about it. Tsk, she needs to find them, they would have the answer for everything.

“I never did catch your name dearie.” 

She glanced at the demon watching her look around his home. “I never give it.” She said before going back to what she to looking around. Alastor smiled deep, as he continued to watch her look around his home. She was clever, and smart in not trusting him. It would be interesting to see how she survives. He watched her take a closer look at his mounts on his fireplace. He was rather proud of that hunt. The best deer he ever hunted in his mortal life. 

She looked up at the fireplace, a deer head with an antler so pretty that she wanted to touch it. Underneath the deer was two guns framing it. With how it was framed it was like a coat arm. The gun from what she could see where will cared for. Not speck of dust on then from what she could see. Even with it being used as decor. 

She turn away from it the least she feel tempted to touch it. She continued to look around. She couldn't quite tell but whatever he brought her was big. “My dear,” She turn to look at him, “I do need a name to call you by?” She thought for a bit, _Names... Names had power. And even mine nickname would be deadly for me._ No doubt one of her many enemies are down here. She needs time and stealth to get around. And her nickname would be the cause the opposite to happen. 

_Does she know? So few knew of Name's Power._ She hesitated to give her name. Though he had no intention of using it. If he used it simply shortened his entertainment. If she had her freewill then will then it would make all that more interesting. “My dear if make you feel better, my word as gentlemen I will not use your name against you.” Alastor said, trying to smile comforting at the female. It must have the opposite effect for her to narrow her eyes, _smart not to trust him if had plans to trick her; not that I had any plans to trick her._

“Or at the very least something to call you.” She looked at him, Biting her lip, she thought about what he could call her. “Kitten then,” She blinked in surprise, “It’s slang from my time my dear.” Makes sense she thought as she nodded her head slightly. “Now we need to do something about this.” He gestured to all of her, she looked down at herself. “It’s amazing you remain hidden as will as you had.” 

She watched as he circled her and she followed him turning around to keep him in view. Not that it matters, she could see the shadows moving around out of the corner of her eyes. He was powerful. Very powerfully. Not like lowly demons she already beaten into submission. “If I’m to keep entertainment by this, I want to draw it as long as possible.” He said in her ear, she blinked and turned to look up at him. _His fast for him to get behind me before I could follow him._ “And I know how to do that my dear.” He said smiling down at her as he snapped his finger.

And in poof of smoke another demon appeared coughing up as they held an item. It's hard to see with how small they were. One could see the figure clutching a cloth in it’s hand. Vaguely in smoke one could see the symbols no doubt from Alastor powers he used to summon the demon. It simply faded away one figure started to swipe at smoke trying to clear it. As the smoke slowly cleared and the demon was Beldam. 

_A tiny one,_ Lucia thought. She look down at beldam. She seen short demons they were rare, usually they are her size or tad shorter. Demons that were any shorter were generally children or imps. Her eyebrow lifted in surprise even though the rest of her face remained neutral. Interesting but not noteworthy. 

She watched Alastor hide her behind his form. She was tiny enough not be seen but she wasn’t skinny like normal demons or like Alastor who seem to be even on the skinnier side. But even so Alastor seem to take up the whole space. And itty bitty her was of no concern when he was in the room.

“You!” the beldam snarled as it pointed a figure to smiling Radio Demon. “You can’t just summon me whenever you pleased.” Alaster smiled at the tiny demon. Oh how it amuse him so. A smile curled up further on his face. “Now sonny,” Al said, patronizing the shorter demon who tsk and snarled at the older demon. She barely kept the snort in as she quietly clasp her hand to mouth, as if it would help silence her voice. He smiled widened as she choked down a sound. 

Beldam let out angry hiss as the red demon didn’t give him popper respect he deserved. Just cause he was some old overlord of the 20’s didn’t mean he didn’t exempted from giving me respect. He was The Evilan! He was in HIgh DEMAND! He made clothes for higher ups! He made clothes for Lucifer and Lilth Themselves!!! His eyes remain angrily on Radio Demon, who looked down at him.

“Not to worry rube1,” Alastor eye crinkle “I have someone in need of your help.” The Evilan annoyances anger didn’t less as he eyed, “Do be kind to my guest.” He moved away revealing dramatically his guest. HER! 

“YOU!” Evilan angrily hissed, the bane of his life. She look confused as if she forgot who he was. Who doesn’t remember him. Yet she looks so unconcerned with him like a bug to smash under her foot. He remembers that look from when was alive. How it irritated it him then. But he couldn’t nothing. Now though now it was different. With a cruel smile he walked menacing towards her, with all the attend to hurt her. Her white form so very bright and blaring almost worse then the sun to look at her. She looked too far to relax to be, not to worry though he would teacher why being relax around him is so very bad. 

A cruel and terrible feeling crawled up his back. As if the light was sucked from behind him leaving only the darkness behind. He shivered and gulped, as a pair of hands came from the darkness. Soon a voice oh so gently voice spoke. “Now now sonny, she ã̷̭͆̆̈̊͂͘ ̷̯̗͔̓̂̌̀̌̔ḡ̴̡̡̧̛̮͍̙͔̯͒̓͘ȕ̵̖̃͝e̷͓̊s̸̙̦͙̟͌͑͑͗̈́͊t̷̼̺̩̝̭͈͉͐̿̕͜. Evilan we can’t be rude to a guest.” He shivered as turn slowly to look at the Radio Demon, eye turn to dials, antlers once little dinky things grew medium size. Not fully demon, but a warning..

“Beside my dear boy,” He said as he removed his hand from his shoulders and slowly returning to normal, “She needs your help.” He patted his back. “We gentlemen must always help a lady in need.” Radio demon said eyes zeroed on him, the oppressive feeling in the air not lifting. The darkness every closing in around him. But then he turned and she was too bright. Light too harsh to look at. When he turned his eyes away from her, to where the darkness and light met he could see but the feeling never left, instead it worsened. 

Evilan felt fear for his existence standing between the two of them, but he would not show it. After all in hell if one showed weakness it just as much a death sentence down here. Sometimes even worse. He felt sweat run down his face, having the Radio Demon watch his every move was terrifying. Even having her watch his move is just as terrifying as he remembers those eyes, eyes too bright in the darkness of night. That not even the light from his lamp felt like it all plainly in comparison, the eyes so full of anger. Brown eyes that burn into him, brown like from desert that cracked and thirst relief of cool shades and rain. He remembers her angry and how she ruined him.

“Of course Alastor sir, How many I help Miss Lucia.” Evilan asks, attempting to hide his nervousness and failing. The feeling of anger choked him, the light got brighter attempting to swallow him whole. The radio demon behind let out a chuckle, “My dear Lucia,” He purred out to her, all her rage and annoyances disappeared from her face. “She needs a disguise you see.” 

Why would she need a disguise? He thought to himself. “Of course Sir.” The infamous White Cat , the terror that the underworld on earth has ever to know. Hiding here in hell? Though, he thought smugly, she end up here. “Now madam if you pls,” She look down at him, he could tell with her eyes. Holding in tsk, she was a new demon she couldn’t be that powerful yet. He could feel Radio Demon eyes burn into him. “I'll take out the measuring tape out.” He said nervously as he rummaged through his pockets. Looking for the yellow measure tape in his sewing pockets that laid on his hip. “Ah here it is” He said holding up the tape in victory. 

Going up to Lucia he held out his tape only it to snatch out of his hand. He felt his angry rise as watch her use HIS measuring tape. As if she could see through it. “Hahaha if you please.” He held out his hand expecting her to give it back. Only for her to look at briefly at him with those eyes, and simply measure herself. He cleng his hand into fist, his ears picking up the sounds of laughter. He turned around swiftly and the Radio Demon was laughing. Laughing at him. He clenched his teeth as he angeryly smiled, baring his teeth at her. How dare she. “If you please…” he stopped talking abruptly as she held out her hand in her hand was his measuring tape. Her hand felt like a trap. But he quickly grabbed it. “Now if you hold still.” He heart beat as fast as rabbit startled by fox when she shoved paper a his face. He looked at it before nervous smiling and taking it carefully like it was a bomb. 

“My mearsement.” He chuckled nervously, laughing try hiding his anger, she probably didn’t even correctly get everything need it. He thought as he look down at the paper. As he look down at the paper he was surprise. Sh sh she got everything. “Hahaha” he smiled up her “you got everything Miss Lucia.” She looking down at him again. “I’ll be sure to take good care of you.” 

Very good care of you he thought as Radio Demon waved him way back to his place. So the white cat wish to hide. Will he make sure that she can be able to hide he though to himself as he smirked.

###### Notes

###### 

1\. Rube(20’s slang): Bumpkin, easy mark, a clumsy, unsophisticated person from the country.

There was another definition for it but This one fits what Al was calling him. Al is in fact making fun of him calling him idiot and along those lines.


End file.
